


Pegasus Wishes

by Debi_C



Series: Pegasus Team [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon meets the new guy and oh, yeah It's Daniel's Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegasus Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a vignette to celebrate Daniel's birthday on Atlantis.

Ronon Dex entered the cafeteria and headed for the food line. He passed through it quickly grabbing roast beast, tato root and something green which Carson had told him was good for him and didn't taste too bad. When his tray was full, the tall Satedan paused and looked around for a seat.

The new guy was sitting by himself kind of staring off into space. He seemed harmless and probably wouldn't steal his food like Sheppard did as his plates were already empty. Ronon decided he'd go introduce himself.

He walked over and shoved the chair away from the table with his foot in preparation to sitting down. "Hello." he said. "I'm Ronon Dex."

The smaller man looked up at him and smiled. "I'm Daniel Jackson. Hello. Have a seat."

"Thanks." Ronon answered to the unnecessary invitation. "You the new scientist?"

"Yes, Jack and I had just arrived when you're team returned." Daniel nodded. "How's Col. Sheppard today?"

"Good." the big man dove into his meal. "Wants to get out of sickbay." he continued talking with his mouth full.

"I hate being hurt and stuck in the clinic." Daniel nodded. "Teal'c spoke highly of you. I'm pleased to finally meet you."

"He's a good fighter." Dex agreed.

"Indeed."

"I saw you before when you and Rodney got stolen. Sheppard was pissed."

"So was Jack."

"Jack your mate?" Ronon had heard that about the pair.

"Yes, he's overprotective." Daniel chuckled.

"I heard you died a couple of times." Ronon looked at him thoughtfully while chewing the tato root. "That makes someone that way."

"I've always come back." the smaller man commented with a small smile.

"How did you do that?"

"I had some help from sarcophagi, then I ascended and got kicked out."

"So you here to stay now?"

Daniel wasn't sure if he meant on Atlantis on just alive but both answers were the same. "Yes."

"Good. Sheppard gets pissy when people die. Rodney's happy you're here to do whatever it is you do. So it makes it easier on Teyla and me."

"Glad to help." Daniel nodded. "I'm mostly here to translate...."

Just then a burst of noise came from the doorway. Beckett, McKay, Sheppard on crutches and a gray haired man entered the room. "There he is." the old guy announced to everyone in ear shot. "I knew he was after food."

"Who wouldna be?" the Scots doctor answered him dourly. "It's almost dinner time and I'm betting that's his lunch."

The four stood in the chow line talking amiably between themselves. Ronon leaned over towards his new friend. "He's kind of old for sharing blankets with isn't he?"

Daniel looked surprised then grinned. "There may be snow on the mountain but there's still lots of fire in the hearth."

"I heard that!" O'Neill sat down next to Daniel and bumped elbows. "You must be Ronon. Teal'c said you were kind of rough around the edges."

"Yeah, and he's a little fat around the middle." Dex answered. "I just tell the truth."

Carson sat down and shook his head at the conversation. "I hear the two of you made quite an impression on each other. You and Teal'c that is."

"They made quite and impression on Midway Station too." McKay commented as he emptied his full tray onto the table in front of Sheppard's and his own place.

John had sat down and put his crutches out of the way to accept the food Rodney had carried over for him. "Yeah, tore some things right out of the wall. Rodney had a fit."

"Well, all the trouble Carter and I went through you'd think people would have some respect."

Jack handed Daniel an extra large piece of Chocolate cake off his tray and said in a sing-song fashion. "Happy Birthday, Daniel."

"Really?" Rodney interrupted himself from his tirade. "I didn't know. Happy Birthday."

Daniel turned an interesting shade of bright pink. "Thanks Jack. I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"Not gonna happen." His partner grinned.

"So how old?" Sheppard asked.

"Do you count the year he was ascended?" Rodney asked.

"Or all the times he was dead?" Ronan put in.

"Let's just agree on fifty and call it a day." Daniel replied.

"And how old are you?" Dex looked over at Jack.

"Teal'c was right." Jack snarked back. "Rough edges."

"But...we love him just the same." Sheppard commented as he took a bite of his roast beast. "Because of him, we don't die too often."

"Well, that's a good thing." Daniel said with a smile to the table. "Cause I want to enjoy my life in Atlantis."

"Amen to that one, laddie." Carson raised his glass. "Happy Birthday, Daniel."


End file.
